


discontinued lol

by Cheeseass



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseass/pseuds/Cheeseass
Summary: discontinued
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	discontinued lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is not mine, it is owned by RedStarMini. Im simply finishing it but i dont know how long it would take. I have a life to look after and the official OMORI game is long as hell, so don't expect me to complete it really fast

discontinued because i can lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be Kel's dream world, We will move on to Aubrey's once we are done with Kel's part


End file.
